pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mistrz Pokémonów
Mistrz Pokémonów (jap. Mistrz Pokémon, ang. Pokémon Master) to tytuł przyznawany osobom w świecie Pokémonów. Jego zdobycie jest celem wielu trenerów Pokémonów, w tym Asha Ketchuma. Jednakże ta pozycja jest niejasna i nie do końca wyjaśniona. W odpowiedzi na wiadomość e-mail wysłaną na pocztę Pokémon.com, serwis zamieścił następującą informację: :"I'm very sorry, but the Pokémon Company does not answer questions of this nature. It is the intent of the Pokémon creators that such questions be left to the imaginations and interpretations of Pokémon fans, adding more excitement and mystery to the Pokémon universe." Co na język polski można przetłumaczyć następująco: :"Bardzo mi przykro, ale Pokémon Company nie odpowiada na pytania tego rodzaju. Intencją twórców Pokémon było pozostawienie takich pytań wyobraźni i interpretacji fanów Pokémonów, dodając więcej emocji i tajemnicy do wszechświata Pokémon." Wykorzystanie terminu * W grach Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed i LeafGreen, po tym, jak gracz pokona Lance'a, ten nazywa go Mistrzem Pokémonów. * W grach Gold, Silver i Crystal, po pokonaniu wszystkich Electrode'ów w Centrali Zespołu R, Lance mówi: " ". ** W grach HeartGold i SoulSilver zamiast tego wypowiada słowa: " ". * W podręczniku Extreme Pokémon: The Guide for the Ultimate Fan Prima jest nazwana Mistrzynią Pokémonów. * Wielka księga Pokémon stwierdza, że trener może zasłużyć na tytuł Mistrza Pokémonów po pokonaniu lub złapaniu Mewtwo. * Według A Sneak Peek at Pokémon jednym z zadań pozwalających na zdobycie tego tytułu jest złapanie wszystkich Pokémonów. * Książka Charizard, Go! podaje, że Mistrz Pokémonów musi złapać jednego przedstawiciela każdego gatunku Pokémonów oraz zostać członkiem Ligi Pokémon. * Według mangi The Electric Tale of Pikachu Mistrz Pokémonów to po prostu elitarny trener, który jest uważany za profesjonalistę i regularnie bierze udział w zawodach Ligi Pokémon. * W filmie ''Zemsta Mewtwo'' Siostra Joy (mająca wyprany mózg) zaprasza trenerów do walki z największym na świecie Mistrzem Pokémonów na Nowej Wyspie, którym później okazuje się być Mewtwo. * W The Legend of Thunder! Marina nazywa Lance'a wspaniałym Mistrzem Pokémonów. * W odcinku [[EP660|''Wspomnienia utkane są ze szczęścia!]] Cynthia zostaje zdefiniowana jako "Mistrzyni Mistrzów", ktoś, kto pokonał wszystkich przeciwników, w tym Elitarną Czwórkę, oraz broni swojego tytułu przed innymi trenerami. W pewnym sensie taki ktoś jest niepokonany przez trenerów zamierzających odebrać mu tytuł "Mistrza Mistrzów", choć nie wiadomo, czy jest to tytuł regionalny, czy też światowy. Ash twierdzi, że zdobycie tytułu Mistrza Mistrzów to krok w kierunku zostania Mistrzem Pokémonów. * W odcinku [[EP772|''Jestem N!]] N był niezadowolony, słysząc, że Ash zamierza zostać Mistrzem Pokémonów. Teorie * Teoretyzowano, że gdy dana osoba zostanie Wielkim Mistrzem Pokémonów regionalnej Ligi Pokémon, zdobędzie tytuł Mistrza Pokémonów. ** Tę teorię potwierdzają słowa Lance'a, który nazywa gracza Mistrzem Pokémonów po tym, jak gracz pokona go w grach Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed i LeafGreen. ** Tę teorię potwierdził także Masamitsu Hidaka w wywiadzie z webmasterem PokéBeach z 2010 roku, stwierdzając, że jeśli Ash wygra ligę, serial się skończy. ** Według zdubbingowanej wersji odcinka [[EP660|''Wspomnienia utkane są ze szczęścia!]] tak właśnie jest. Jednakże wersja japońska wyraźnie stwierdza, że zostanie Wielkim Mistrzem jest tylko jednym z kroków do zostania Mistrzem Pokémonów. ** Jednakże, mimo że Ash wygrał Ligę Pomarańczową, nie uważa się za Mistrza Pokémonów. * Teoretyzowano, że w kontekście anime Mistrzowie Pokémonów są członkami Elitarnej Czwórki. ** Tę teorię potwierdza podręcznik Extreme Pokémon: The Guide for the Ultimate Fan, gdzie Prima jest nazwana Mistrzynią Pokémonów. * Po pokonaniu Giovanniego w sali Wertanii, kiedy ten daje graczowi Odznakę Ziemi, mówi graczowi, że to jego "dowód na mistrzostwo jako Trenera Pokémonów", co może sugerować, że Mistrzem Pokémonów jest ten, który zbierze wszystkie odznaki sal w danym regionie. ** Jednak w kontekście anime tak nie jest, ponieważ Ash zebrał wszystkie odznaki sal w wielu regionach i nadal nie uważa się za Mistrza Pokémonów. * Teoretyzowano, że ten, kto jest niepokonany w bitwach, jest uważany za Mistrza Pokémonów. ** Było to sugerowane w filmie [[F01|''Zemsta Mewtwo]], gdzie Mewtwo określił siebie mianem Mistrza Pokémonów, a jego bycie najsilniejszym podkreślano w całym filmie. * The Official Pokémon Collector's Sticker Book sugeruje, że Mistrzem Pokémonów jest ta osoba, która złapie wszystkie Pokémony. ** Teoretyzowano, że jest to jedno z kryteriów do zostania Mistrzem Pokémonów, obok zdobycia tytułu Wielkiego Mistrza. en:Pokémon Master Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Terminologia Kategoria:Świat Pokémonów